Under Your Spell
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: SLASH!DannyDash. Title not quite accurate but close. Dash uses his family's past to put an end to his 'unrest' what results throws both Dash and Danny into confusion and possible confusion as well as possible Love? BOYS WITH BOYS! R&R, no flames please
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything... I don't even own any of those toys they had int he kids meals a while back... --;; it's sad really... I wanted some... sniffles Anyway... Hope you enjoy..  
Zack, Look! See it? First chapter posted... shut up andlet me write the second chapeter, okay? Okay! Je t'aime, mon cousin. many huggles

Dedicated to: Zakkie! And his Danny Muse. 

-------------------

Danny Fenton fell into bed near one in the morning. He was exhausted and drained. Today had not been good, at all. First he was late to school and Lancer gave him detention, which he had to serve with Dash Baxter. Dash had taken more than the normal amount of frustration out on him then in detention, just stared making the other uneasy.

Then, while chasing ghosts, Sam kept making comments and hints she liked him. Danny had a hard time to keep from laughing along with Tucker. Playing the good friend he tried to work into his way out of the situation. He even talked the two to head on home around eleven. Although, after that, he was attacked and spent a couple of hours chasing the apparition that was decidedly playing hard to get and not to mention, bruise the ghost-boy.

"This really hasn't been my day…" he groaned as he curled up on his bed and drifted off. "Hope tomorrow is… better..." he yawned to himself.

/-----\\\\\

Across town, Dash Baxter was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned before giving up and heading out of his room and to his 'lounge' in the attic. He'd been really good about not letting anyone know what he'd stumbled across in that old trunk. He'd found that on his missing father's side, many had dabbled in things like magic. He curled up on a couch and started to read over one of the journals.

_I have found a spell to reveal the reasons for my unrest. Grandmother has given me the ingredients…_

Dash blinked. Unrest? Well, he was having unrest. Should he… No. '_Mom would kill me…'_ he thought to himself. He looked over it anyway, and finding it simple, he rummaged to find it all. After gathering the necessary items, he read over what the girl in the journal had done several times.

"Seems simple enough…" he muttered as he started to follow the directions. He murmured low the words she had said as the herbs and candle burned, giving off a soothing scent.

Several minutes afterward gave way to a slightly disappointed Dash going back to bed, but sleeping soundly through the night, not remembering his dreams of blue eyes and black hair on a pale face.

Danny ran into Dash, literally, the next day on his way to class. "DASH!" he squeaked, trying to edge away to avoid a pounding.

"Just watch it Fenton," Dash muttered, moving around the smaller teen, who blinked and sighed with relief as he ran to class.

"Dash has been acting weird today," Tucker commented to Sam as they went to meet Danny for lunch.

"Really? Cause Danny's been weird too," Sam told him. The two stopped and blinked and looked at each other.

"DANNY!" the cried running off to find out if Dash knew his secret.

"Danny!" Sam gasped as she grabbed him. "Did something happen last night after we left?"

"Look, it wasn't a big deal! So it took me two hours to corner him but I did and he's in the ghost zone!" Danny told them looking confused. "I didn't want to bother you guys with it… Why?" he asked giving his friends a look.

"WE panicked," Tucker told him. "And we're sorry. "

"Over what?"

"Both you and Dash have been acting funny," Sam supplied. "We thought he knew…"

"Guys, that won't happen. I've been really careful…" Danny assured them. "But thanks for the concern." He smiled at them as they headed towards lunch.

After Dinner, Dash went back up to the attic, going over the spell he had cast. Delving a little further in to the old diary, he found no other information, other than the fact it worked. _'Do I need to do it again?'_ he wondered. He gathered everything again, looking at the quantity.

"That isn't much…" a pause. "Let's double it for more potency!" Dash, being Dash, didn't stop to think of what kind of things could happen if he messed with the spell. Once again he cast the spell, only this time, he was knocked back with visions of himself over a lean, delicate body tasting the pale skin. The other moaned, arching and with shock but not horror, Dash saw it was male.

"Dash, please!"

"Shh… No talking…"

"Ah! No Dash, we can't!"

"That's not what you're really telling me now is it?"

"Not here! Someone could walk in!"

"So?"

"SO! Dash I don't want one of my friends or your football buddies walking in on us!"

The voices were disembodied, blue eyes floated in his vision before everything went dark as his body rested from the shock.

Across town in mid-flight, Danny Phantom came falling from the skies into Tucker's arms.

"Danny? Danny, talk to me man!" The African American teen was distraught as he sped towards Danny's house and carefully snuck them in. "Come on Danny," he whispered curling up next to his friend.

----

Danny's mind was reeling in confusion. Something had hit him, though he was not at all sure as to what 'it' was. He suddenly felt drained and slight pain pricked up over his body. The shock and pain, which was steadily increasing, overloaded his senses. Snapshots flashed in his mind, catering to all his senses.

Touch, a small brush of lips against his neck. Smell, a crisp soap and cologne along with lavender shampoo.

Taste, mint and spice and something so unique he couldn't describe it.

Sight, blonde hair and broad shoulders of a muscled male hovering over him.

Sound, a voice coaxing reactions form him.

"What about here? Ticklish here?"

A few hours later, both Danny and Dash bolted upright, panting and shivering.

"Danny?" Tucker yawned sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You Okay?"

"I-I Don't know… Did I get hit?"

"You just kinda fainted on me…" Tucker explained. "Get some more rest, please?"

"Alright Tuck, you're right. I should get more rest," Danny murmured as he lay down and cuddled up to Tucker. "But, why is it so cold?"

"Dunno, lemme get your blanket," his friend said, sliding away from Danny to get it. Danny mumbled out a good night as was out for the count. "Night Danny…. Maybe I have a chance after all…"

"Blue eyes!" Dash snapped at his computer. He'd gone on the web to the student directory and was wildly searching for a pale, blue-eyed boy.

All at once his search stopped and stared. "Fenton!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Have fun! Be merry! I give you chapter two! With slight Tucker/Danny ness... sort of? shifty eyes...

Still don't own this, really! That's my disclaimer!  
/////\\\\\\\

After a weekend of just him and Tucker, Danny was NOT ready to see Sam.

"Tucker! Danny!" Sam gasped runni

ng up to them. "I leave on Wednesday and I won't be back till NEXT Sunday!"

"Sam, TWO WORDS," the boys stated. "SPRING BREAK!"

"But that'll leave Danny alone for several days! Like four!"

"Sam, I'll be fine! You go have fun in Europe, Tucker, try to have fun at the reunion. Mom and Dad are leaving for the conference and leaving Jazz to 'watch' me."

"See alone! Danny, you're going to need help with the ghost fighting!"

"No, it's been slowing down, I'll be fine. Promise."

Sam didn't look convinced but let the subject drop at glares from Tucker.

//////\\\\\\\\\

Dash lay on his bed, still trying to work out why the spell had shown him with Danny.

"It's FENTON for God's sake!" he sighed leaning back and cover his eyes within seconds, visions of Dash pinning the boy to some lockers and kissing him till he couldn't think straight consumed him, making him aroused. He reached down and palmed his stirring erection. "Damnit!" he hissed out, biting his lip.  
Reaching down into his boxers, he gripped his length tightly. The touch only fueled his desire more, his mind's eye making his hand paler and leaner. Slim fingers slid up and down his length rather than his own. He could almost see Danny's hand while he jerked himself off. He could almost feel the shy exploration of a thinner, smaller pale body. He could see the look of shyness but yet pure lust in the blue eyes of his 'lover' as they moved together. Danny's small mouth moving over planes of flesh shyly, kissing and nipping at him while looking up to gauge reactions to his touches as Dash writhed slightly, growling for more. The soft pink tongue snaking out nervously to lick at the head of his engorged member while he panted; the feeling of those strands of raven hair between his fingers as he urged the other boy on almost silently while arching up to his touch better. Danny's breath would be hot, even against his over heated flesh as he carefully started to take Dash's length into his mouth.

The image was all Dash needed, he came hard, cum splattering over his hand and chest as he screamed Danny's name. He moaned and whimpered, shivering at the intensity. He wondered what it would feel like to really have Danny in his arms, the both of them screaming in release and pleasure.

He smiled to himself and panted, gaining his breath back he went to shower, walking down the hall naked. His mother and his step-father had left on some 'second honeymoon' or something, it was really something along the third or fourth… maybe the sixth, he couldn't remember now. He sighed and let the warm water wash over him. How to get to Danny without his friends around…? That was a problem. Maybe they'd go someplace else for break… Maybe he'd be that lucky.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny sighed as he leaned against Tucker in the living room of his house. They watched as his parents bickered good-naturedly while they tried to get things together to leave. Tucker snickered and looked at Danny who rolled his eyes. When questioned, they pointed at the TV they had on but weren't really watching. It was more entertaining to watch the Fentons when they got going. Jack wanting to take more ghost hunting equipment and Maddie telling him a stern and resounding NO on several occasions.

Tucker sighed and leaned back against Danny who nudged at him. "Sam leaves soon too."

"A couple days," Danny said with a nod.

"We're leaving a day early."

"What?!"

"We're leaving Thursday," Tucker said as Maddie and Jack left for what they hoped was good, but in a few minutes they'd come back without question. They always forgot something…. Or just wanted to see if the boys were trying to wreck something… or something…

"But the reunion isn't until-"  
"I know Danny… I found out from an email from my dad…. I don't want to leave, period."  
"Tuck, don't, okay? Just-Just don't?" he whispered softly as he sat up on his own.

"Danny!" Tucker said turning to look at him better. "It's not my choice! You're acting like it is!"

"Just leave me alone, Tuck, okay? Just leave me alone!"

"But Danny," Tucker tried to plead with the other teen but Danny was heading for the stairs.

"Tucker please, I want to be alone right now okay?" he asked him before heading away, not even waiting for an answer.  
Tucker sighed and turned to go. He went to the door, looking back at the stairs, Danny was already gone. He left, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from trying to do something stupid. He didn't notice Dash watching from across the street.

----

The blonde watched the house, saw Danny's form in the upper window. He sighed and wanted to just, get to Danny and take him in his arms, but he knew he couldn't. At least, he couldn't, YET.

"But… Soon… I'll be able to soon… Just, not yet. I have to know if… If I'd have to make him see…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\end of chapter 2///////////////////////////////

**Animegurl088-** Thanks for the review! I PMed you about this so um, yeah! sorry, no Valentine's fic.

**Samerella-** Um… I marked this slash, I told you the couple, ALL IN THE SUMMERY! If you're going to flame, flame someone who didn't tell you there was slash! And is the best insult you can come up is that _I'm gay_?! Excuse me, but A- I'm female so even though I am bi, I'd like girls as the same sex! And B- you say it like it's an insult and my boyfriend and I laugh at you! Take a lesson in flaming, please, you weren't even an ember.

**Babeyjimbo-** For some strange reason, your flame was even worse than Samerella's…. Really people, are you just flaming because you saw my summery? Mentally ill? Yes but not because of this fic you idjit! And again, I'm apparently gay. --; You all must come from a very narrow-minded, rod up your ass, tight laced community…. Because welcome to the present, homosexual relationships are just A-Okay! You saw something, saw what? The white men coming to give you more medication? The biggest thing I have to say about you and Samerella, you both call my work bad, but at least I can articulate what I want to say to people on my own and punctuate my compositions correctly, and personally, if you're flaming me, why the hell do you bother to call it awful is most of your complaint is about me as a person and not as a writer?

Just felt the need to post those replies. Honestly people. Why do you flame if the stories are clearly marked that they have a relationship you don't like. You don't see me going around flaming Tucker/Sam stories and those scare me… and you don't see me flaming Danny/Valerie, or Danny/Sam!! Be courteous, a little nice-ness saves me the expense of your torture when my boyfriend and I take over this planet.

Thank you and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another short chapter... I figure instead of making them all long chappies... Which will cause major problems, I'll post small ones and I can go back and revamp if needed... Finals were fast approaching so that's why they're (the chapters are) short. I've giving you what I can write in between classes and studying and tests and etc...  
so enjoy! and pray I don't go mad, because if I do, you don't GET more...

Midterms are now approaching, so as I work through the writer's block, let's hope I can crank out another chappie, hmm?

Danny refused to talk to Tucker the next day, and Sam as well, but she figured he was just being moody. Tucker figured Danny hated him and he didn't have a chance with the boy. Danny though, was sitting under his locker and sketching slightly in his notebook.

Dash stopped a bit away from him, watching with a sneer. No one noticed him watching more than usual, they were thinking his was just plotting something else terrible to do to the unpopular kid. In reality, he was eager to try and find a way to get the other teen alone… and not for a beating.

Soon the bell was ringing and they headed off to their classes, but not Danny, he was engrossed in his sketching. Dash watched as his friends started to move towards him but then turned and left, obviously still wanted him to give him his space. Dash figured it didn't matter what he did, he wasn't getting in trouble with teachers, so he walked over and sat next to Danny who stiffened and then relaxed almost too much in Dash's opinion. The smaller teen stopped sketching and leaned back against the lockers, eyes moving from the paper to Dash, they were looking at him curiously if not almost confused.

"Yes?" Danny asked, drawing out the word. He obviously thought Dash was there to say something.

"Bell rang." Danny paled more than normal and reached around for his bag, moving to shove his things inside of it. "But, that was a few minutes ago now, AND for the period you have study hall."

Danny froze and then turned slowly to him. "How do you know my schedule…?"

"You and your dorky friends have basically the same schedules and they ran off for the library..." Dash snorted, stretching his legs a bit as he sat there. "Besides… If I'm supposed to pound you, I should know where you're gonna be to pound…"

Danny blushed and fidgeted slightly, trying to think of how to move away from Dash without using his ghost powers. He was thinking to hard because suddenly, Dash's face was in his and strong arms blocked him into place. "But I don't think I'll be _hitting_ you, do you Danny?" He wanted to see if Danny caught what he was alluding to… It looked like Danny did because he pressed further against the locker, blushing darkly and letting wide blue eyes roam over Dash.

"D-dash…" he murmured softly before footsteps sounded and Dash was gone, living up to his name. Danny however was still sitting there, arms around himself, blushing darkly with a hazed look in his sapphire eyes.

Tucker came around the corner and went over to Danny and got him up, telling him he needed to get to the library or Lancer would kill him. Danny moved with his insisting, but he wasn't there. In his mind he was having flashes of those intimate moments his senses had felt before… All from Dash being close… Danny shook his head and looked back down the hall, he didn't see the blonde. He stumbled after Tucker, not paying much attention.

Dash cursed from his hiding spot. He was so close…. But Danny didn't seem too upset by it….

"Tomorrow," he promised himself. "Or, maybe later…." He grinned to himself as he walked off.

Chapter 3 end…

Coaler Lee Drake—SPORKS! ;; sporks are so amusing… And I get it, must write a Danny/Tucker. That's actually the first thing I thought of when watching the show was, "Aww… Look at those two! They're secretly doing naughty touching when that girl isn't there!" and then my friend got me hooked on Danny/Dash… so um yeah thank you for the review!

Ruinblade—Yes, as I said, I'll make a Tucker/Danny fic since people are thinking about it now. What about the magic is confusing you? I'll try to explain it soon in the fic. Ah! Danny being peevy at Tuck for leaving early! Well! Danny was sort of more upset that Tuck chose that moment to give him the bad news. And it kind of seemed to Danny in all his confusion that Tuck was trying to cut they're time short, or something along those lines.. It just, seemed right to me to write it like that… Sorry if it's confusing.

Fukouhei—Thanks! It's updated, hope you like it!

Nutmeg2736—Read my friend! And strange is good.

Eby—I love you. Thank you so much. Read more now… READ! pokes with the poking stick of doom in all its whimsical and yet still disturbing glory

Hater-of-Flames – Shush! puts a finger to her lips Quiet. I'm hunting plot bunnies. winks and avoids comments and questions And which of the two people who I know you have to be are you?

Animegurl088—Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny soared through the skies, speeding up and dropping in controlled dives. He was trying to clear his head and he didn't think he could sit still if he tried. He'd left Tucker and Sam a while ago… They'd started to get into an argument of some sort and he just didn't want to deal with it. He flew higher and looked out over the city from his higher perspective. He picked out Tucker's house, and Sam's… their bedroom lights were on so he knew they got home safe. He turned and saw Dash's house and shivered but not in the cold that was surrounding but because of this feeling inside him. It made him warm from the inside out. He just stared at the house until he snapped out of it and looked around. It was darker night and he sped for home, knowing he'd broken curfew by a long way if the indigos and midnight hues were anything to go by.

He sighed and floated up to the ally by his house, transforming back he landed easily and headed out to the front door, sneaking in. It sounded like Jazz was asleep at the kitchen table and peeking in he saw his guess was right. He ran up the stairs silently and slid into his room, locking the door as he stripped and climbed into bed. He sighed and stretched in his sheets. He whimpered at the feel of them. They were cool and rough yet just smooth enough to not really hurt. Squirming as he shivered and arching off the bed a bit, he shyly moved his hands over his own body while he thought of the mysterious lover he had in his dreams. He groaned softly while teasing himself to thoughts of blue eyes and golden hair. Soon he reached his climax, arching off the bed before falling back in a sated heap. His eyes slipped closed and he was asleep with in minutes.

---------

Dash was pacing in the attic, his new safe haven where he could try to figure out how to get Fenton. '_Danny,´_ a voice in his head scolded him. '_His name is Danny...'_

Dash sighed and sat on an old couch. "Danny," he sighed while rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Okay. Spring Break is coming up and Mom's leaving and Kwan's leaving and Paulina and Star and the Goth girl and Foley, they're all leaving. Most the football guys are leaving, and even Danny's parents are leaving for a conference so only Jazz would be there to pay attention to him and I know there's a big speaker at Casper U so she'll be there because it's some psychologist which means, Danny is free for me to see," he said with a smirk as he picked up the book again and set about trying to figure out something to bring him luck with the plan he was building in his head.

Several hours later, Dash had tickets for two to a concert bought and on the way to his house for him to have. He also had his credit card paid off by hacking into his father's accounts so that he could spoil Danny if he got him to go with him, which he was sure he'd be able to, even without force or threats.

He'd learned by watching Danny and his freaks the kind of music that they listened to and a punk band was coming that he knew was on their playlists. He'd heard Danny agreeing eagerly with Sam that he wanted to go and see the man in the opening band in concert. It was at a small venue, an old theater made into a club, but he knew that Danny would be happy if he could just get to him and ask when his friends weren't around. He'd just have to keep an eye out…find him alone…

---------

Danny woke up and rubbed at his blue eyes with a shiver, curling up a bit he looked at the clock and realized he was waking up way too early. Not wanting to risk going back to sleep, he slid from the bed and pulled on a black pair of pants and dark long sleeved shirt to go under a tshirt to ward off the unseasonal chill that was in the air. He heard Jazz listening to the radio and grumbling about the weather downstairs as he headed for the shower. He carefully snuck downstairs and grabbed some spare change from a bowl near the door where his mother had put extra quarters and such. He always was able to find the quarters and whatever bills happened to be there. He was out the door before Jazz even noticed he was up.

He sighed dejectedly as he walked down the sleep. As much as he put on a front for Tucker and Sam, he hated being alone. He wanted to spend the break with someone and there was no one unless he went into the ghost zone and he really didn't see many of them as reasonable companions. They all hated him or had tried to kill him for one reason or another.

Today was the day that Sam left, which meant she wasn't going to be at school, and Danny was secretly glad. He loved Sam, like a sister and he didn't understand how she couldn't get the hint that he wasn't interested. He'd see Tucker sometime throughout the day and he might talk to him, but he wasn't sure just yet when.

He got to school early, the only people there were nerds inside working on things, and jocks, who were outside on the field running through drills. Danny felt drawn back there and managed to get onto the bleachers near the top and watched with a sub conscious smile as Dash worked in his element. He was really good at football, and he seemed to enjoy it for the most part. There were times when he'd look fed up with everything but he knew that he couldn't just quit. Danny watched, hugging his knees before Dash was sent in ahead of the others to get a shower before school. It looked like Dash had been at it longer than the others. Danny slid from his perch to head into the building. For some reason he didn't find the practice interesting enough to watch without the star quarterback in it. He slid past the locker room and then stopped. He hated this feeling of being pulled but he followed it anyway, carefully peeking in. He only saw Dash and forced himself to keep walking away, a dark blush on his cheeks. Only saw Dash getting undressed and he didn't want to let himself answer the question of why it turned him on so much.

Dash smirked to himself when Danny ran off. He could see the dark haired boy in the mirror in his locker so he enjoyed the look in those blue eyes. Today was the day. He just knew, that he'd get Danny alone today…

----------------

Danny sat alone outside during lunch. It was a nice enough day that being outside wasn't pushing it as long as it wasn't for very long. He was under a tree, away from the tables eating his lunch and reading his English assignment for next period. He froze when he felt someone sitting down next to him on the side away from the eyes of others. He shyly moved to look and saw Dash sitting next to him with a smirk.

"Hey Fenton…"  
"H-hello Dash…" he murmured with a blush. He leaned away slightly when Dash moved closer.

"So, what are you doing for Spring Break?"

"M-me? Oh well.. Nothing out of the ordinary I don't think," he stuttered out, eyes becoming half lidded as Dash leered at him and he squirmed in his seat. He wasn't sure why Dash was making him react this way but he'd admitted to himself a while ago that he was gay and speaking as a gay teen boy, Dash was hot but he was also a jerk and therefore was not supposed to be making him want a kiss.. from Dash…

"Well, it just so happens, Danny, that I have tickets to Fall Out Boy…"  
"You just called me Danny!" he said surprised, not even hearing the second part as a blush deepened on his cheeks.

Dash leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll pick you up at four thirty for dinner on Saturday before the concert… See you later Danny…" he smirked, getting up and heading off towards the building as the bell started to ring. Danny threw his things together and dashed off towards the building a few moments later, still flushed.

'_He called me Danny…'_ he thought before stopping in the middle of the empty hall and paling to sickly white.

"Oh my God… I have a date with Dash Baxter," he whispered to himself.

"FENTON! GET IN CLASS!"

Danny squeaked and ran for his class room, still blushing as he sat down next to Tucker who looked at him concerned.


End file.
